Lumina
by BerBeertje
Summary: Being the daughter of evil itself is hard, but does it mean it is impossible to be good yourself? Lumina is the daughter of You Know Who and is destined to fulfill her father's evil dreams. Will she succeed or will her heart lead her somewhere else?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

When Voldemort was heading to Hogwarts and down to only a couple of horcruxes he decided to find another way to ensure his survival. He placed a little part of his essence in one of his loyal female followers, Viper, with the plan to take over her body when things got dire. What he didn't expect was that by doing this he didn't create another horcrux but he created a new life. This spark of life however needed a destiny to become more than a spark, and this destiny would come a lot later.

Years after Voldemort was destroyed, Harry and Ginny got a baby named James Sirius Potter. James grew up as a happy boy, hearing about the wonders his father and his friend performed when they were younger and went to Hogwarts when he was 11. His time at Hogwarts was wonderful but quite uneventful(aside from the general mischief) until he was in his sixth year. Then he met a young woman that changed his world.

After Voldemort was killed his followers, the Death Eaters were scattered around the earth but did not stop believing in his cause. Small groups started to gather but no real leader stepped in place. Then one day Viper discovered she was pregnant and her snake tattoo started to glow. After a lot of discussions and a lot of black evil magic she and her group of Death Eaters concluded that the child must be of the essence of Voldemort and contacted the Death Eaters around the globe. Viper, being mother of the child, stepped up as the new leader of the Death Eaters. The child was born on a Sunday. A Sunday that was also very important for the Potter family.

Lumina was raised by the Death Eaters like a royal. She got everything she wanted as long as it served some evil purpose. Years went by and she believed fully in the cause that was set by her father, who was murdered by the evil Harry Potter. The Death Eaters started making plans to use Lumina to infiltrate Hogwarts that was now better protected than ever to strike the first blow there. They thought however that the child was not ready at the age of 11 to go to Hogwarts and needed more learning. They used a powerful spell to hide her powers to the outside world until they thought she was ready.

When growing up Lumina discovered a lot of special powers that the other Death Eaters did not seem to process. For starters she could talk to snakes but also to other reptiles. She was however not very handy with a wand and ended up breaking a lot of things when using the wand. However this changed when she was 15. After another failed lesson of trying to levitate thing and a very angry and frustrated mother when things stayed put at the ground, Lumina ran crying to her room. She was so angry that she screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her arms sideways. She felt a surge of power rush through her hand, stronger than anything she had ever felt. When she looked around everything in her room had started to float around. Her mother walked in and concluded that they would practice without a wand in the future.

After this Lumina appeared to be very talented. She could perform all the spells others could only perform with a wand. After some practice she didn't even need to speak out the spell but could just picture what she wanted in her mind. She appeared to become the most powerful Death Eater there was and they decided to put their plan into action. Lumina was sent to an orphanage to make sure there were no ties leading back to the Death Eaters and they lifted the spell that concealed her powers to the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The orphanage**

Lumina was sitting in her bare dorm room. The orphanage that had taken her in was called The Little Orphan. It was a boring building with dirty grey walls. They placed her in a room with three muggels that were close to her age. She despised the way they wailed about the fact that they were orphans and that they would never be picked out by a family. She did not understand their obsession with getting a family, because she hadn't experienced much love from her family. One year when she was really young her mother had hired a nanny that was sweet to her, but her mother had said that cuddling was bad for young girls growing op. "They must be sad because of their lack of knowledge about the world" she thought, wondering about how the muggles would explain thunderstorms and other events that are triggered by magic.

Lumina was trained to blend in with the muggles. This was important because the magic world was supposed to think that she grew up innocent and not knowing about magic and the wizard world. Although she knew enough about muggles to blend in, she did not like the way they lived their live. She also hated that she had to do everything by hand and couldn't use her magic for big things. She wanted to be gone out of the orphanage as soon as possible and performed little acts of magic to draw the attention of the wizard population to her without blowing her cover.

Lumina got bored easily inside of the orphanage and often snuck out to walk around the town. The orphanage was at the side of the town next to a big library and Lumina's wandering often brought her there. She stayed at the muggle side of the library to keep her cover, but she was drawn to the magic department that was hidden in one of the big side windows between the fantasy book cases. She could read the headlines of the filed newspapers: "Potter conquerors You Know Who" ,"The world is save again" and " Hogwarts survives. The first weeks she could resist to go to the magic section but the longer she was at the orphanage, the stronger the pull became. One rainy Sunday morning she decided to break in to the library when no-one ware around and went into the magic department. The articles and books she read confused her, she did not understand why every article made Potter seem like the good guy and her father as pure evil. Sure the Death Eaters weren't the cuddliest family bud they were fighting for the right cause: creating a world of pure magic. She dismissed the books and articles as propaganda and left the magic department without thinking about it again.

After four months in the orphanage Lumina became scared that the plan would fail and that no-one from Hogwarts would come to pick her up. She did not know what her mother would do if nothing happened. Lumina was not entirely sure that her mother would come pick her up and bring her home again if she failed the cause. She became more desperately and eventually decided to set the matrass of a very annoying girl on fire to attract attention to herself. The muggle supervisor of course thought she had used matches and was threatening to send her away to another orphanage that was especially for troubled children. This scared Lumina because she thought that the people from Hogwarts would never be able to find her there.

The next day Lumina was called into the office of the supervisor. She was scared that this was the moment that she would be sent away but when she entered the room there was a very strange man present. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt with a Scottish kilt and a pink scarf with butterflies. He was acting as if he was wearing very fancy clothes, unaware of the stares he got from the supervisor for the ridiculous clothes. Lumina immediately recognized him as a wizard since most wizards still have how clue as how to dress as a muggle. The man asked the supervisor if he could have some time alone with Lumina and the supervisor reluctantly left.


End file.
